Rooster Teeth
Rooster Teeth Productions is an online video production company based it Texas, USA that creates content ranging from short films, skit-style vlogs, podcasts, and machinima shows, but is most famous for its gaming videos. About The company was founded by Burnie Burns, Geoff Ramsey, Gus Sorola, and Joel Heyman in 2003. Monty Oum was also a member until his death on February 1, 2015 from a severe allergic reaction from a simple medical procedure. The company is owned by Matt Hullum. Rooster Teeth has a division called Achievement Hunter which produces most of the gaming content. Rooster Teeth's YouTube channel currently has 8.2 million subscribers, 3.8 billion video views, and 5,700+ videos. Shows and Content Red vs. Blue Rooster Teeth was previously most well-known for Red vs. Blue (RvB for short), a machinima series that takes place in Blood Gulch Canyon across the Halo series. The shows stars Sarge (Matt Hullum), Richard "Dick" Simmons (Gustavo Sorola), Dexter Grif (Geoff Ramsey), Franklin Delano Donut (Dan Godwin) and Lopez (Burnie Burns) on the red team and Leonard L. Church (Burnie Burns), Lavernius Tucker (Jason Saldaña), Michael J. Caboose (Joel Heyman) and Allison "Tex" (Kathleen Zuelch). While the series is still in production, its popularity among the company's productions has since been usurped by Achievement Hunter's Let's Play videos and the late Monty Oum's animated series, RWBY. Rooster Teeth Shows List * Red vs. Blue * RT Animated Adventures * RT Life * RT Shorts * Past Cast * The Strangerhood * Stroyent * Captain Dynamic * Supreme Surrender * 1-800-Magic * PANICS * The Gauntlet * RWBY * The Rooster Teeth Podcast * The Patch * The Know Achievement Hunter Shows List * This is... * A Look Back At (currently on hold) * Achievement HUNT (previously Achievement HORSE and Achievement PIG) * Let's Play ** Let's Play Minecraft *** Let's Build ** Let's Play Grand Theft Auto ** VS ** GO! * Let's Watch * Fails of the Weak (formerly Halo Fails of the Weak) * Rage Quit * Play Pals * Things to Do in ** Things to Do in Minecraft ** Things to Do in Grand Theft Auto * GameFails * AH Predicts (discontinued, but the premise is used in AH's annual Madden NFL Super Bowl Let's Plays) * Forced Enjoyment (discontinued) * Pajamachievements (discontinued) * Five Facts * Countdown * Coming Soon * MegaCraft * Imaginary Achievements * Grab Bag * Shenanigans The Amazing Race Season 28 It was announced on December 11, 2015 that Dating couple Micheal "Burnie" Burns & Ashley Jenkins from Rooster Teeth are going to be part of an all internet themed season, where at least one person per team is an internet celebrity. List of Members Geoff Ramsey Geoff Ramsey (born ), is one of the founders of Rooster Teeth and known as one of the co-creators of the popular show on their channel "Red Vs. Blue". He also voiced Dexter Grif on "Red vs. Blue" for more than 10 seasons. In 2005, he married Griffon E. O'Connell. That same year, the couple has a daughter named Millicent. Micheal Burns Micheal "Burnie" Burns (born ), is one of the founders of Rooster Teeth, and co-created "Red Vs. Blue" with Geoff Ramsey. Burns graduated from The University of Texas at Austin with a degree in Computer Science. He was also a voice actor having roles the Halo 3, P.A.N.I.C and Immersion. He has two children with his Ex-Wife Jordan Burns and is currently dating writter and host Ashley Jenkins, which they appeared on the popular reality show The Amazing Race in their 28th season. List Of Subscriber Milestones RoosterTeeth Hit 1 Million Subscribers On June 15, 2011. RoosterTeeth Hit 2 Million Subscribers On August 20, 2012. RoosterTeeth Hit 3 Million Subscribers On February 5, 2013. RoosterTeeth Hit 4 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2013. RoosterTeeth Hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 3, 2013. RoosterTeeth Hit 6 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2013. RoosterTeeth Hit 7 Million Subscribers On February 1, 2014. RoosterTeeth Hit 8 Million Subscribers On January 3, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones RoosterTeeth Hit 1 Billion Video Views On April 12, 2012. RoosterTeeth Hit 2 Billion Video Views On April 18, 2013. RoosterTeeth Hit 3 Billion Video Views On May 18, 2014. RoosterTeeth Hit 4 Billion Video Views On September 8, 2015. Other Channels * The Slow Mo Guys (A side channel run by Gavin Free and his friend Dan Gruchy, where they film stuff in slow-motion. Technically, it is not owned by Rooster Teeth.) * Let's Play (controlled by Achievement Hunter) * Achievement Hunter Community Vids * GameFails (controlled by Achievement Hunter) * The Know * Game Kids * Funhaus Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels They were ranked 5th in this episode Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views